


Steal one kiss and more

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Was on my draft since 2017





	Steal one kiss and more

**Author's Note:**

> Was on my draft since 2017

Ashe couldn't stop looking at the sky that maybe one day Balthier would see her and come see her.   
She missed him so much, she liked him so much.   
He have gave back the ring to her, but now all she wanted what Balthier back.   
  
She was still not ready to marry again because her heart was stolen by someone. Everyone keep pressure at her, but she doesn't care. She knew one day he would come.   
  
One day someone have proposed one marriage arranged to her, she was almost ready to accept but she heard: I refuse to give you to someone else, or I have to kidnap you again.   
  
When she heard the word kidnap she knew it's was Balthier and she smiles, then Balthier arrives and kiss her: I told you everything would be okay, and I would be back.   
  
"Don't leave me again!"  
  
"No my queen! "  
  
She was blushing and he kissed her: I stole you one kiss, maybe I should steal much other stuff   
  
They decide to spend time together, where Balthier told many stories about his trip with Fran, she knew now that Penelo was with Larsa (they were really close when they have do one visit), Basch was protecting him, Vaan was still a sky pirate, Fran decided to talk again with her sister but she also wanted to be close of someone. (The last time he saw her it's was Basch)   
  
He told her about another story in another land called Alexandria where one queen married to one pirate/thief  
Ashe was really surprised but she knows why he said that.  
  
"I give you, your ring back, but I want to offer you another ring maybe more valuable, "says Balthier  
  
"Balthier..."  
  
"I love you, my queen will you marry me? "  
  
"Yes Balthier and I have missed you so much"  
  
"I know"  
  
Some months later they have their weddings where everyone on their team is invited.


End file.
